battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megidora (Uber Rare Cat)/@comment-33558560-20181025034301
btw here's the changes Megidora is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors, Air Busters and Best of the Best events. Cat Evolves into Holy Dragon Megidora at level 10. Pros *Very high area DPS. *High health. *Short Attack Animation. *May knockback and slow Floating enemies with fairly long slowness duration. *Relatively fast attack speed. *Good Range. *True Form increases stats. Cons *Expensive. *Long recharge time. *Sometimes too fast for his own good. Strategies/usage *Megidora is a very good unit against Floating enemies: good range, decent attack rate and can knock back and slow them. Still a medium hitter against everyone else because of his range, DPS and stamina. Works very well with Tropical Kalisa and other units with high DPS. *However, using him might not be a good idea when it comes to stages like Labyrinth of Hades, where you have to make both the Kory and the Bun Bun Black sync up in order to stop the Kory from making Shockwaves and killing all of your cats. Using Megidora in this situation will cause the Bun Bun to fall behind the Kory, giving him the chance to create very powerful shockwaves that kill off almost everything in their path, including Megidora himself. After you are done killing the Kory, send him out to deal damage to the Bun Bun and the castle. Description English Version *Normal: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Created to purify the world (Area Attack) Might knock back and slow Floating enemies. *Evolved: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Megidora shifts to final Dragon form (Area Attack) Might knock back and slow Floating enemies. *True: Possessor of the Divine Dragon Stone. Ready to devour all to maintain its imperial throne. Area Attacks might knockback and slow Floating enemies. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3800 *Chapter 2: $5700 *Chapter 3: $7600 Upgrading Cost Stats :*Includes treasures; recharge time may vary. :*Time between attacks is the interval used to calculate DPS (assuming constant attack) :*See this section to calculate Megidora's stats. Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution https://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Catfruit_Evolution x8 x3 x4 x4 x4 1 000 000 Appearance *Normal: Its body is slightly muscular with a cat infused in its lower abdomen and 4 horns on its head. It also is wearing spiked shoulder and thigh pads. It also slightly resembles normal Bahamut Cat. *Evolved: It appears to be more detailed due to darkening other parts of the body and adding 2 more wings. Its eyes are now on a blank stare, most of its parts are now pointier and the cat in its chest now resembles Crazed Cat. *True: It has more horns and its forehead and chest now glows an orange color seemingly to combust. There are many additional pointy attachments into it's entire body. Its wings are now larger and completely darkened. The same thing applies to its tail. Trivia *Megidora was the first ever Dragon Emperor. (Poster below in the Gallery as evidence.) Galle Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/085.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c0%bb%ce%b6%a5%e1%a5%ae Your welcome Fandom. ----